thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration Team
The Infiltration Team is a group that Trench led to go steal Galactic Credits from the Imperial Vault on the Imperial capital of Coruscant. Later, the Infiltration Team saw action during the [[Ambush on the Venator-class Command Ship|Ambush on the Venator-''class Command Ship]] and also saw action in 18 BBY during the Mission to steal Imperial credits from the Imperial Star Destroyer ''Sovereign. Formation The Infiltration Team is formed with 5 BX-series droid commandos, 1 BX-series droid commando captain, 1 IG-100 MagnaGuard Leader, 3 IG-100 MagnaGuards, 4 ''Hyena-''class bombers, 1 Maxillipede Shuttle, 2 OOM Pilot Droids, and 2 B2 super battle droids. Trench leads the group. History Attacking Coruscant When the Infiltration Team went to steal credits from the Imperial Vault on Coruscant, Trench led the Droid Battalion to the vault as a Stormtrooper squadron was guarding the vault. The IG-100 MagnaGuards and B2 Super Battle Droids attacked the troopers, while the Commando Droids infiltrated the Senate Building. The Droid Commandos listened to Palpatine and Darth Vader and found out they killed all of the Jedi and the Separatists. After they killed the troopers, Trench and his battle droids stole the credits and tried to escape but 4 Shock Troopers tried to stop them but the Hyena Bombers wounded the troopers. After that, they left into hyperspace. Ambushing the Venator Command Ship When Trench had to get more credits for The Last of the Droids, the Harch had to steal credits from [[Venator-class Command Ship (Coruscant)|a Venator-''class Command Ship]] above Coruscant. He took his Maxillipede Shuttle and boarded the ship after fighting TIE Pilot Hawk in BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters. After they landed in the hangar, a Stormtrooper Commander and 14 Stormtroopers checked the shuttle and the heroic IG-100 MagnaGuards killed the commander and then the troopers tried to kill the heroes. The Hyena Bombers shot their bombs and destroyed the rest of the troopers, but the team was being spied on by a Viper Probe Droid. They ran to the vault of the Command Ship but were stopped by a Imperial Crew Leader and several Imperial Navy Troopers. The Commando Droids and the IG-100 MaganGuard Leader stole the credits, while Trench and IG-100s held off the Navy Troopers. After they got the credits, they returned to their shuttle and left the Command Ship The ''Sovereign s inside the Star Destroyer Sovereign.]] When Head of State Trench had to get more credits to build the powerful ''Subjugator-''class heavy cruiser Challenger, he had to steal credits from the ''Imperial-''class Star Destroyer Sovereign. .]] The senate During the Space Battle over Coruscant, the team went aboard their Maxillipede shuttle to the Senate Building while the Imperial Navy and New Confederate Navy clashed. After landing, the team killed the Senate Commandos and Shock Troopers guarding the landing area, and went inside to cut off the power. It was successful and the power to the corrupt senate building was cut off. They went through the darkened building, eliminating guards and anyone on sight. Then, they went to an office, and captured Tan Divo, their target. They then left aboard their Maxillipede shuttle.Category:Droid Battalions Category:Heroes